Divergent in the 21st century
by Candor-erudite
Summary: This is not your typical "Divergent 21st century". Its a little dark... Tris is battling against anorexia, bulimia and depression. But on the bright side a boy named Tobias falls in love with her and helps her fight her demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my first fanfiction i ever wrote so please don't judge me harshly.**

 **I do not own divergent**

Tris POV:

i hear knocking on my bedroom door.

''come in!''

I yell

You know that state of mind when you are not sleeping and not awake, just float in the middle. That's how i feel right now.

My mom slowly walks in the room and gently sits on the side of my bed.

''Beatrice, sweety i have to talk to you.''

''umm what is it mom?'' I muttered.

''Your father found a job in another town, and the agency that i work in is very flexible so i will be able to transfer in that district.'' She pauses.

''By the end of this week we are going to move. So don't forget to tell your friends and say goodbye.''

''I don't have any friends mom.'' I look down and she takes the loose ends of my hair and togs it behind my hair.

-''Well then you will make friends at your new school, plus your father is going to be the principle. Isn't that exciting.'' She gives me a worm smile. I love my moms smile it barely touches her eyes and makes her look really young. She kisses me on the cheek and says ''good night honey''.

''night mom''.

SUNDAY NIGHT

My family doesn't really talk while we're having dinner. And i'm glad, because i'm so afraid of tomorrow. If they ask me anything i don't know what i'll say. You know, tomorrow i will be „the new girl" and i will probably be the only one with no friends who just sits alone in cafeteria.

''Beatrice you haven't touched your food'' my father speaks and scares the c*** out of me.

''Sorry dad I'm just not hungry at all''.

''you have to ear, look at you, you are practically skin and bones.''

I see a concerned look in my fathers eyes.

But i don't feel skinny. To be honest i feel kinda fat.

''Dad can i be excused.'' i ask politely an my father gives me a nod, but i see a little anger in his eyes.

I grab a towel and head straight up to the bathroom. While im undressing i keep looking at my stomach, it looks like a lump. Damn it if i was only 20 pounds lighter i think i would look good. I don't like my body. Ever since puberty i started looking fat and disgusting. So every time i see a mirror i try to look away.

THE NEXT MORNING (MONDAY)

I don't even know what or where my first class is. I walk around the school with my head up looking at the high ceiling while suddenly i feel a smash on my chest.

''ooouch watch where you're going'' i hear.

I look down and see that i bumped in to a short girl with beautiful dark skin and short black hair. I give her my hand to get and she does looking a little angry at me.

''Who are you? I never seen you around.''

''I'm the new girl'' i reply

''Well new girl I'm Christina, do you need any help?''

''you can call me Beatrice.'' i laugh a little ''and i do need help, can you show me where the principles office is.''

Christina leads me out side of the principles office, and a beautiful blond women comes out. She looks directly at Christina and asks

''Do you need anything?'' She lifts her right eyebrow and gives us the „what do you want" look.

Christina replies '' I was just showing the new girl around'' looking her dead in the eye and not breaking the eye contact fist. Then she shifts her eyes to me and smiles.

''You must be Beatrice Prior we've been expecting you.'' she gives me a worm smile but i have a feeling that something evil hides in this woman ''And let me know if you ever need anything.'' She tells me and walk pass me and Christina.

''I hate her'' Christina says bluntly ''she gives me the creeps.''

''Yeah me too'' i reply softly.

''anyways here the principal's office, i have to run i have history, but don't be a stranger.''

Upon entering the office without knocking i see my father typing on the computer with only his index finger looking like some old man. He looks up and twitches for a moment like he was doing something illegal.

''Beatrice you scared me, next time when you come in please knock first.''

''fine dad'' I roll my eyes. ''Can you please give me class schedule''.

He hands me a peace of paper and i raise my hand telling him that i'll be on my way. Lets see first class...history. Great i know that Christina has history too so we will be in the same class. Someone named Mr. Jack Kang is our history teacher. Will see how that goes i'm not really a ''history'' person.

 **Please tell me if you want me to continue the story**


	2. bathroom secrets

**This chapter gets a little dark so you are warned**

Cafeteria

Tris POV

Christina introduces me to her friends:

Al, Marlin and her boyfriend Will.

I feel a little uncomfortable around them because they have all been good friends for years now. They try to make me feel welcomed so they keep asking random questions but Christina just starts looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

Christina: Aren't you gonna eat anything?

That question really catches me off guard. "I'm not really hungry". As i feel the words leave my mouth i see that Christina isn't buying the story.

"Do you want some of my sandwich?" She offers me her sandwich with sadness in her eyes.

I shake my head in response. I think that she thinks that Im poor. Well i guess it's better than integrating me about why i don't eat, i mean even i am not one hundred percent sure why im starving myself.

''Ohh yeah maybe because you're fat''. Says the voice in my head.

"And you're disgusting, no one would ever touch you let alone kiss you you fat slut".

Guys i'm going to get some fresh air. I stand and storm out of the cafeteria.

I lock myself in the womans bathroom in a stall and start crying. As im sitting there and drowning in my own tears i hear two pairs of footsteps coming in.

"Oh my god he is so hot".

"I know right, but i think he might be gay".

"Why would you say that ".

"Thing about it, every girl in school wants to sleep with him but he doesn't show interest in any girls whatsoever... But he is also on the basketball team... surrounded by hot guys. Plus people say he's really quiet, and you know what that means ".

"NO! I refuse to believe that"

"well belive what you want but four has never shown a slight interest in any of the girls around school... And you know what else i heared, that new kid Caleb or something is tutoring him... Suspicious if you ask me, so many smart girls in school and you have to pick the new gay looking weardow".

"ugh whatever"

...

Tris' inner monolog

What, is my brother gay. I mean he really was quiet his whole life. Before we moved Susan our neighbour was hitting on my brother so bad. But no wonder he blew her off... He's gay. Why wouldn't he tell me, it's not like I would stop loving him or anything.

So my brother scored a big time famous basketball player hmmm i can't wait to meet this guy. Thinking about what Caleb must have went through all these years, and he didn't even wanted to tell, well I guess he wasn't ready. Speaking of getting ready i need to get ready for my next class, i can't skip school now that my father is the principle. I get up and wipe my face, chin up and had to face reality.

 **Home 19:00**

Tris: hey, buddy.

I look at Caleb with a devilish smile.

Caleb: Hello Beatrice, is there something wrong? He closes his eyelids just a little to make that annoying "what do you want face".

Tris: Well i just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me about anything, and there's nothing "wrong" we are made the way we are for a reason.

Caleb: "Tris, what" he now fully closes his eyes and shakes his head a little and opens his eyes.

"Aaaanyways i wanted to ask you can you please go upstairs when my friend comes we are having a study group".

I can't help it and I start giggling.

"Why are you laughing Beatris i do have friends you know! ".

"Just friends" i tease him.

"Yes just friends" he replies with an annoying thone to his voice

*Knock knock *

Caleb gets really nervus and i see all color leave his face and his mouth dries up.

I jump "I'll get that four you".

As i open the door deep blue eyes find mine and i luse myself in a trans. We stay there for what felt about eternaty.  
"Hello" said the guy with deep blue eyes.

Boy he really is something

"Hi i'm Caleb's sister" I try to smile but it just looks like a really uncomfortable grin.

"Beatrice c'mon" Caleb pushes me out of the way to great the blue eyed guy. But he doesn't look scared or awkward he just looks annoyed, like he can't wait for this to end.

The guy give us a work grin like he's trying to suppress a smile.

"Im Tobias, but people call me Four".

He stretches his hand to shake mine.

"Beatrice we will be in the living room try not to make a lot of noise "

Caleb says

"Ok but keep the door open" and i wink at both of them.

And the site that was in front of me was precious.

Four raises his eyebrows and blushes a little while my brothers jaw slams open and cheeks turn blood red.

They stay there paralyzed for good 5 seconds or so, and i turn around and head upstairs.

 **Don't worry there's nothing going on between Four and Caleb don't freak out.**  
-Guys I'm really sorry I don't understand how works and when i go to doc manager i see that my new chapter is uloaded, but all of you say that you see the same chater as before. I'm really sorry but i find very hard and confusing. Once agen I'm very sorry :(


	3. gay or nah

**Boy i have so much trouble on this site it's so confusing.**

Jeanine Matthews is pure evil. She's our science teacher and she gave us a huge homework about dominant and recessive genes. Basically i have to run down on all sorts of genes from my family tree for tomorrow.

 ***** knock* *knock*

''Come in'' I yell out almost in pain because of this homework.

''Tris''

the brown eyed boy smiled revealing perfectly good teeth

''Can you show me where is the bathroom?''

''Sure...but you have to answer one quick question''

''Ok''

''Do you like my brother?'' ''Don't worry I won't tell''

''What makes you think I'm interested in your brother'' He giggles with his perfect smile.

''Well I've heard some stories''

''oh yeah what kinda stories'' he leans on my doorway and cross his arms, and I notice just how big his forearm are. Wow he really is a beautiful man.

''Tris?!'' He replied raising his eyebrow.

''Yeah just turn around and it's the first door on the left''

''Ok, I hope to see you again in school''

i just wave in response.

What was that…

 **An hour later**

Wait a second, Caleb had the exact same homework last year back at our old town. Then it hit me, i could just copy Caleb's homework. But i don't know where it is.

I decide to go downstairs and ask him, I mean he doesn't need it.

Hi is eating some leftovers from last night ad as soon as he sees me his eyes light up and I can tell that he wants to talk to me about something.

''Beatrice what was that''

I know what he meant by that ''What i was just having fun, you guys are so cute together''

''Together? Beatrice I'm not gay''

''Fine whatever you say'' I roll my eyes ''Hey remember that homework you did about family genes last year?''

''Yes, its in my room, do you need it?''

''Actually yes, you would be a real life saver if you lend me your homework''.

 **The next day in school**

As I'm getting my books I feel a light tap on the shoulder, I turn around and see Christina, and for some reason i can feel the crowd getting nervous.

''Christina what's going on''

''Ugh you'll see'' She rolls her eyes.

And then i notice a group of guys wearing those jock sweatshirts that jocks wear in all annoying movies, among them is Four. They are walking through the hallway like they own it, literally noses up and all the kids just move to the side to make a room for them. As soon as Four notices me he separated from the cool kids and start walking in my way with that gorgeous smile.

''Hi Tris'' His face is like a little boys face when mom says that we are going to visit disneyland tomorrow, full of pure joy and happiness.

''Hey Four'' I reply a little to high pitch.

''Can i ask you something… in private'' and his eyes move to Christina's

''Seriously'' She replies rolling her eyes and walks away.

''Hey i was wondering can i get your number?'' He stutters and I see fear in his shiny brown eyes.

Phone number really? Why don't just add me on facebook i think to myself.

''Ok sure'' And i give him my number and we say goodbye to each other.

…

Christina comes closer and I see the devilish smile on her face

''Sooo''

''don't worry Christina hes not flirting me, and why would he just look at me.''

''What's that supposed to mean, there's nothing wrong with you''

''Yes there is: I have a big nose, I'm short and fat.''

''First of all'' She points with her finger ''You're not fat and so what if you're short its all the same when you lay down in bed'' ''And second, your nose is not that big'' she giggles.

I don't react, my face is blank.

She hits me in the shoulder like some guys greet and says ''loosen up stiff''.

 ***ring* *ring** *

It's my phone and it says ''dad''

''Hello''

''Tris i need you to come asap.'' and he hangs up.

Wow this must be very important, i started biting my bottom lip.

''Hey Christina i need to go see my dad it looks like its urgent, ill see you in class ok''

She just nodded and I speed up.

I find my way to dads office and as I open the door and see him holding his head in his hands and I know it must be serious.

''Beatrice something terrible has happened'' I can see his eyes are getting glassy.

 **I have made some mistakes in chapter 2 and i will be fixing it tomorrow.**


	4. knight in shining armor

**Sorry for being m.i.a guys i'm going trought the worst period of my life and im super busy. I wasn't going to continue writing this story but one person sent me a heck of a good message (factionsforever) and i just had to continue writing this story thank you so much factionsforever and i hope you continue supporting me.**

What?! What is it?! I cry out.

I lost my job. He replies not even looking at me.

„But how can you lose your job when you didn't even work for one month"

„I think she set me"

„She? Who is she?" i replied with a confused look.

„That snake Jeanine "

„But i don't understand, what did she do specifically?"

„Today i heard that she was spreading rumors about me even before i came to work here. She desperately wanted that position of a principal no matter what the cost."

„Tris you can't be here anymore, go back to class and i will deal with this."

But as he's saying those words i know that they are not true. People talked about Jeanine in a certain way, like that she's a backstabber and a wolf in sheep's clothing and i knew that those thing where true. If you look at her you will she the pure evil in her eyes. Jeanine works like a computer sees some people as mistakes and she feels the need to ``fix`` them.

I hear buzzing in my pocket and it's a text from Christina

„Hey Tris there's a huge party tonight and EVERYONE is invited, i already discussed it up with the crew and they are in what about you? "

I really dont feel like going but a party would be a good distraction so why not.

„sure, im in"

….

I'm still shaken that my father lost his job but life goes on and i can't punish myself for that so tonight i'm going to try to stay positive and enjoy the party like a normal teenager.

„Tris c'mon Christina is at the door!"

„Tell her i'll be there in a second!"

I already got ready before Christina was here but i have anxiety and i really am afraid to go, i don't know why but i guess it's just anxiety.

I greet Christina and she drives me to the party.

As she pulls to the driveway she noticed that my hands are shaking and asked me if everything is ok.

„Yes i'm just nervous that's all."

„Are you shure? You look freaked out."

„No its fine" Fine fine fine i use that word everytime im NOT fine.

As we get in the house we see people drinking, smoking weed and dancing. In that moment i start questioning why did i agreed to come here.

We see Al approaching us with red cups in his hands.

„Hey, hey girls come on i got us a drink" and he start gesturing on the cup with his head.

I feel more relaxed when i see Al he's one of us so me and Christina don't feel so awkward anymore.

„I hope you had some food because we are gonna drink so much tonight" as he says that he gets a sinister look on his face, it's a little scary but what the hell he's probably drunk.

„Bottoms up" says Christina and she chugs the whole cup.

„What are you staring, drink your drink haha."

I love Christina's free spirited way of thinking. As i start to drink i feel my throat burning from vodka and juice.

„This is pretty strong!" I have to shout because the music is way too loud.

The dj starts playing "dark horse" and it's like i can feel every instrument on my skin and the singers voice goes right trough me. I feel nothing but i feel everything it's one of the best feelings i ever had i was compelled to dance. Christina is right behind me and we start dancing on the dance floor. I danced like never before, like the whole the world was about to end, i danced and danced what feels like an eternity until i feelt really sick and felt all the alcohol rushing to get out one way or another. „Christina where's the bathroom!" i shout.

„I don't know but lets keep dancing it feels so good."

This doesn't feel right; Christina's behavior, my body and this whole party.

If i can't find the bathroom i'll just have to get outside because i don't have a lot of time, i burst out the main door and start vomiting on the bushes near the porch. It feels like im puking my guts out.

„Are you ok?!" I hear a familiar voice, but my vision is so blurry i can't only make up a silhouette. And then… Everything turns black….

I wake up with a major headache and a blurry vision. I'm not home but i don't remember this place or how did i get here.

*Door opens *

Beatrice im doctor Johanna, you're in a hospital young lady.

Hospital, what how did i get here and why did i get here?

So many questions but i only manage to say „whaaa?"

And as soon as i said it i felt my throat burning.

„Beatris we found some things in your sistem."

„Do you remember drinking alcohol?"

I cant speak i just nod my head

„Ok… do you remember taking drugs?"

Drugs?! What?! I never took drugs.

„No!" as i said it the throat starts burning again.

„Are you sure?"

I just nod my head.

„Well if you didn't somebody probably drugged you."

the door opens and i see Tobias pale as a ghost.

„Beatrice this is the boy that broth you here after you fainted" Johanna said

„Doctor is she going to be alright?"

Johanna turns her head to look at me and shifts her eyes at Tobias.

„Lets leave her to rest and i will explain everything to you in the hallway"

„Wait" i yell out and feel the pain.

„Tris i will be back and we can talk later, you need to rest now."

„Thats probably the best thing to do now, lets leave her" says Johanna and they both leave the room.

 **I was listening to Jade Novah- Dianonds and Hello (covers)**


End file.
